Merry Christmas, Hiei
by BlueGreenGrey
Summary: HieiBotan, Hiei helps a small girl in the park, and Botan catches him doing so. What will happen next? This story won a fanfic contest, so it must be good! Read and review!


Merry Christmas, Hiei  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would be an American name on it!

Notes/Warnings: This work of fiction contains a small hint of an obscure romance beneath the mistletoe, but what is Christmas without the mistletoe, I ask you? By the way, Kosui's name is translated to Lake.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The black-clad demon lay on the branch of a tree, trying to ignore the sounds that the humans made around him as they frolicked gaily through the snow. In the thick powder that layered the ground, children, their parents in a different section of the park, rolled, ran, and screamed happily at the top of their lungs, which annoyed Hiei to no end.

One of the smallest children, a brown-haired girl, was hard at work trying to reach the face of her snowman, attempting to put a carrot on its front to represent a nose. She was too small, however, and couldn't reach high enough.

Hiei stared pointedly at the nothingness in front of him as the girl sighed frustratedly, sitting on the ground beside her snowman. He had about lost interest when he heard the small girl cry out.

Hiei looked out the corner of his right eye to see several snowballs fly through the air, thrown by a group of young boys, to eventually pelt the poor girl. She fell to the ground, the carrot and coal that she held falling beside her.

The boys that threw the snowballs ran to the girl's side, swiping the items that would have been adorning her snowman's face had she been taller. Then they took off, running into the forest before the girl got a chance to get up.

Hiei's crimson gaze narrowed as he saw tears start to form in the small girl's blue eyes. Faster than the eye could see, he dashed after the villainous boys, finding them in a clearing a short distance away.

It disgusted Hiei to see that they were laughing at their crime, making horrible impressions of the girl they had wronged as she fell to the ground. He had been wronged much like that as a child, as well, these boys knew not what pain they caused.

The black-haired demon stepped coolly into the clearing, glaring at each boy in turn as they noticed his looming presence, their breathing becoming the only audible sound.

"Hand over the carrot and coal." Hiei said, his deep voice almost echoing in the silence. None of the boys dared to move toward their dangerous-looking guest. "I said, hand it over." he said, using a slightly more assertive tone.

A blonde boy, larger than the rest and presumably the leader, stepped forward hesitantly, holding the objects in an outstretched, shaky hand. Hiei quickly pocketed the items, glaring icily at the blonde.

He was about to leave when the large boy stuttered, "Y-you aren't going to tell on us, a-are y-you? We were just having some fun-" but was interrupted by Hiei, "You think that knocking helpless girls to the ground is fun? You are scum, and unless you learn to protect the weak, you yourself will easily succumb to forces that you could overtake. Learn chivalry, protect the weak, or I'll have to visit you again..." he said, pulling half of his katana from its sheath.

Then he turned, leaving the leader of the band of hooligans to fall on his rear into the snow, a terrified look etched not only onto his face, but also the faces of his gang.

Hiei walked back to the area where he had seen the girl, to find her drying her tears on the sleeve of her snowsuit. He walked up to her and held the items out to her, "Here. Those boys won't bother you or anyone else again."

The blue-eyed child looked from the objects in Hiei's hand, to his face, a smile forming on her lips as she carefully took the items "Thank you, mister!"

"Hn..." Hiei grunted, nodding before starting back toward his tree. "Wait, mister!" the girl exclaimed, running after him. Hiei stopped, turning around to peer curiously at his pursuer. The young girl looked bashfully at her snow boots as she scuffed the snow beneath her, "You're bigger than I am, so could you please help me put on my snowman's face? I'm too little to reach it, and I don't want to ask the other kids because they'll make fun of me..."

Hiei actually wanted nothing more than to go back to his tree and try to fall asleep, but the girl reminded him of how he was made the fool as a child, as well, so he gave in with a small nod, following the girl back to the snowman.

"My name is Kosui, what's yours?" she asked as she handed the carrot to the demon, who responded hesitantly as he placed the vegetable where it belonged, "Hiei..." Kosui smiled brightly at him, "That's a nice name! These are his eyes and mouth." she exclaimed as she handed him the lumps of coal.

Hiei looked at the black objects questioningly. He didn't know how they had to be situated on the snowman's face. Inconspicuously, he looked around, but no other snowmen had been made that day.

Quickly he handed the coal back to Kosui, "Why don't I lift you up, and _you_ can put them on?" She nodded eagerly, squealing quietly as Hiei lifted her to the snowman's level. "All done!" she exclaimed after awhile, "I'm going to name him 'Hiei', after you!"

Hiei looked at his namesake, seeing that the coal had been arranged into a smile, fitting in perfectly with the twig arms that stuck out of "Hiei's" sides. "My parents are calling me, thank you and Merry Christmas, Hiei!" Kosui yelled as she ran toward her waving parents.

Hiei began to walk back to his tree, an almost unnoticeable smile on his lips, when he was stopped by a familiar, melodic voice, "Don't think I didn't see that, Jaganshi Hiei!" He turned to his caller, watching as her azure hair bounced slightly in the air with every step she took toward him.

"Does this mean that the anti-social one has finally grown a heart?" Botan asked, her tone taking on a humorous edge as her lilac eyes clashed with her pink cheeks. "Hn..." Hiei grunted, turning back toward the tree.

"Wait, Hiei!" Hiei sighed aggravatedly and turned around, "What now-" and that was as far as he got before a pile of snow hit him on the side of his face. Botan laughed loudly as Hiei's already unnatural body heat rose in temperature, melting the snow on his face and turning his ears slightly red.

Botan immediately ceased her mirth when Hiei's cold, blood red stare captured her eyes. She put her hands up defensively, "Now wait a minute, Hiei! It was only a joke-"

Botan's speech was also interrupted by snow, but it was not splattered all over her face, _it was down her coat_.

"Hiei!" Botan screamed shrilly, five minutes later, trying desperately to make the numbness go away. She glared at the demon that was perched in his tree, chuckling quietly at her as she shook out her coat.

"Come down here, Jaganshi Hiei!" she yelled up at him "Why should I?" Hiei asked, looking down at her with amusement dancing in his crimson gaze. Botan put down the fist she had previously been shaking at the spiky-haired demon, "I admit that I deserved that, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

Hiei suddenly appeared next to her, a soft glare fixed on her eyes, "You mean, you're not seeking vindication?"

Botan smiled suspiciously at Hiei, putting him on his guard, "Oh, I am, but in a different way. Come and walk with me, Hiei?" The said demon looked speculatively at the lilac-eyed deity, "Why should I?" he asked, a smirk worming it's way onto his features.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go and visit Yusuke. Maybe I'll tell him you were too _afraid_ to walk with me..." This caught Hiei's attention, "Hn...Fine, I'll walk with you, but no more snowballs!" Botan nodded in agreement and lead Hiei down one of the lesser-traveled paths in the park.

After a few minutes of looking at the scenery, Botan whirled around to face the black-clad demon, giggling at his look of suspicion.

"Why did you help, that girl, Kosui?" Hiei glared at her question, "Why did you throw that snowball?" Botan smiled, "I threw that snowball for the same reason that I brought you here, Hiei."

She pointed to a spot above them, and Hiei looked to find mistletoe. His eyes widened when he felt her soft lips connect with his. He started to pull away, surprised at the feelings surging through him, but slowly ended up giving in to the kiss.

"Merry Christmas...Botan..." Hiei said quietly after they broke their kiss, a small smile on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Hiei..." she stated, clasping his hand in hers. She was happy with this Christmas' events, for what is Christmas about if not love and giving?  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I hope you enjoyed "Merry Christmas, Hiei"! I would've posted it earlier, but I have limited use on any internet connections! If anyone is reading my other stories, belated Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, PLEASE FORGIVE MY SERIOUS LACK OF UPDATES! Also review, thank you!


End file.
